ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Barney kid-songs super-de-duper super-show
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading this new show is combined Kidsongs, an American children's media franchise which includes Kidsongs Music Video Stories on DVD, with Barney and friends, is an American children's television series aimed at children from ages 1 to 8, created by Sheryl Leach and on DVD, and it was produced by HIT Entertainment. Section heading Barney is back, and your favorite purple dinosaur and his friends combine small dance routines, fun games, and silly songs with a variety of subjects that are of interest to kids: various animals, dinosaurs, aquariums, the world, birthdays, the zoo, sports, summer camp, fantasy, vehicles, and general silliness Characters Barney-a purple T-rex BJ-a yellow Protoceratops Baby Bops-a green Triceratops Riff-a orange hadrosaur Booker T Bookworm-a orange worm Etta Kette-a purple woodpecker Scooter McNutty-a light-brown squirrel Hooting Annie-a friendly Great Horned owl with a Western accent Professor Tinkerputt-a toy-maker man B. B. King-jay bird: he's a bird who speaks and sings just like B.B. King Old King Cole Mother Goose The Biggle troop-Billy, Ruby, and Freckles Singing with Dinosaurs Featuring these music videos: How I'm related to a dinosaur-Dil crocodile's song Dinosaur rap-from Really Wild Animals: Dinosaurs and other creature features Walk the dinosaur Denver the Last Dinosaur-song Dinosaur Dozens-updated Tyrannosaurus's song-Tyranno song When dinosaurs rule the earth-from Gullah Gullah Island in the prehistoric times I wonder why-from Stanley and the Dinosaurs Quetzalcoatlus Mesozoic mind-extended and updated version with additional verses about T-rex, Quetzalcoatlus, Velociraptor, Troodon, Parasaurolophus, etc) I'd like to teach the world to sing with Barney featuring these music videos *1. I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (United States) (also used during the end credits) *2. Funiculi, Funicula/ row, row, row your boat/ pizza song (Italy) *3. Did You Ever See a Lassie? (Scotland) *4. London Bridge (England) *5. Frère Jacques/ Please and thank you (France) *6. Kumbaya/ Jungle Adventure song/ turn the world around/ the Elephant song (Africa) *7. Waltzing Matilda/ Kookaburra song (Australia) *8. Sakura, Sakura Japanese banana (Japan) *9. Los Pollitos/ the Mexican hat dance(Mexico) *10. Day-O (Banana Boat Song) (Jamaica) *11. We take turns (Ireland) *12. You can make music with anything (Brazil) * Barney-cars, planes, trucks and trains *1. Car-car Song (Riding In My Car) (Barney, Hooting nAnie) *2. Daylight Train/ get on board *3. Up and Down, Round and Round (BJ) *4. Sailing song/ fishing song *5. I Got Wheels/ A circle's shape is round (Baby bop and her pals) (also used during the end credits) *6. Up, Up and Away/ hey look at me, I can fly (Barney, Hooting Annie and pals) *7. Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (B.J.) *8. I Like Trucks (Prof. Tinkerputt) *9. Flying in a airplane *10. The Bus Song/ riding on a bike A Day with the animals-with Barney and friends Featuring these music videos: * 1. Barney and fiends theme/ BINGO * 2. Do Your Ears Hang Low? (also used during the end credits) * 3. Little Bo Peep * 4. Why Don't You Write Me? (Simon Simang gibbon and Garfunkel Gorilla)/ Monkeys are cool song/ Jungle Adventure * 5. Rocking Robin (featuring the bird band, Hooting Annie and her pals)/ colors make me happy/ The Letter B song (performed by B.B. King jaybird and his friends) * 6. Water World/ If I lived under the sea * 7. The Wanderer (Tiger Timmy)/ Will you help the animals and keep them safe?/ frog on the log * 8. Harmony (Michael Hawk)/ Elephant song/ the crocodile song * 9. How Much is That Doggie in the Window? (the last portion of the song is used after Itsy Bitsy Spider) * 10. Little Duckie Duddle/ the duckies do * 11. Hickory Dickory Dock * 12. Itsy Bitsy Spider When you grow up-with Baby Bop * 1. What Do You Want to Be? (Barney and his pals) (also used during the end credits) * 2. A Sailor went to Sea * 3. Driving My Life Away * 4. One, Two Buckle My Shoe * 5. School Days * 6. The Alphabet Song/ ABC chant * 7. I Want to Be a Fireman (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits)/ here comes the fire truck * 8. Candy Man * 9. Them Bones (also used during the end credits) * 10. Mr. Policeman (Michael Lloyd) (also used during the end credits) * 11. Rodeo Rider/ Turkey in the straw (Barney and his pals) * 12. Act Naturally Barney's Wide World of sports * 1. It's Not If You Win or Lose (also used during the end credits) * 2. Practice Makes Perfect * 3. Bend Me, Shape Me * 4. I Get Around * 5. Head, shoulders, knees and toes * 6. Footloose * 7. Rah, Rah, Sis Boom Bah/ games song * 8. Catch a Wave * 9. When we march/ take me out to the ball game * 10. You Know That You Can Do It Barney's imagination circus-new version * 1. The Circus is Coming to Town (Original lyrics to melody of The Caissons Go Rolling Along) (also used during the end credits) * 2. Polly Wolly Doodle-(with the grasshopper sitting on the railroad track verse, special guests: Louis gator, Molt grasshopper, Foghorn Leghorn and their pals) * 3. Strolling Through the Park/ Baby bop hop * 4. The Sabre Dance (Instrumental)/ Popcorn song * 5. Put on a Happy Face/ elephant song * 6. The Ringmaster Song (Barney and his pals, including Mr. Shabang) * 7. The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze * 8. The Lion Tamer/ the tiger song/ you can make music with anything * 9. If You're Happy and You Know It/ the rainbow song * 10. Entry of the Gladiators/ Flying in a airplane B-J's silly sing along Featuring these music videos: Purple People Eater Fooba Wooba John Three little fishes-with the eel Muppet and his fish friends Silly hat ain't it great to be crazy laugh with me Down by the Bay Jim along Joise Apples and bananas sing a song of sixpence A Very Barney Christmas * If I Had A Pony For Christmas (Original) * The Twelve Days Of Christmas * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town * We Wish You A Merry Christmas * deck the halls * Frosty the snowman Hooting Annie's Animal fun * 1. Hound Dog * 2. Talk to the Animals (also used during at the end credits) * 3. Five Little Monkeys * 4. Raccoon and Possum (Original) * 5. Over in the Meadow * 6. The Bear Went Over the Mountain * 7. Farmer in The Dell/ that's what friends are for (the vulture song) * 8. The Giggle-gaggle goose song * 9. The Helpful Hen/ I wanna be like M-O-U * 10. the crocodile song * 11. Who am i-the owl song? * 12.Jabber-jaw theme song * 13. Parley wants a cracker-parrot song * 14. Quack, quack, quack-Donald duck song * 15. Kermit's Silly Song medly * 16. See Ya Later, Alligator! Bopping with the barney gang * 1. Walkin' the Dog * 2. Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * 3. Alley Cat * 4. La Cucuracha * 5. Put Your Little Foot Right There/ Mr. Knicker-bocker * 6. Loco-Motion * 7. Little Red Caboose (also heard as an instrumental version during the end credits) * 8. Peppermint Twist * 9. Rock Around the Clock * 10. Paw Paw Patch